nose:S
by ale14
Summary: Recien empiezo la historia y no esta terminada!Por eso no le puse título!No es nada en espicifico, siemplemente van surgiendo las ideas!Pasen y vean!


Aclaró que ningún personaje me pertenece!

Son todos porpiedad de JKRowling.

Disfrutenló!

---

Cáp. 1: "Confusiones"

Hermione estaba tendida en la cama leyendo por enésima vez "La historia de Hogwarts".

- Es que me encanta este libro!- solía decir ella cada vez que alguien le preguntaba porque siempre lo llevaba consigo.

Habrían pasado 20 minutos y 100 páginas cuando sintió la voz de Ginny que le hablaba en un susurro.

-Mione, necesito hablar contigo, por favor, yo se que son las 2 de la mañana, pero vi tu luz encendida y pensé…-

-Claro que puedes Gin, no hay ningún problema, aparte tengo un poco de insomnio y ya estoy pasando las hojas por inercia¿qué necesitas?- la interrumpió Hermione.

-Mejor vayamos a la sala común, podemos prender el fuego y hablar más alto.

Una vez allí, luego de que el fuego ya había calentado toda la habitación y Ginny le había pedido a Dobby algunos bocadillos (algo en lo que Hermione estaba en contra, pero aún así decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto porque parecía que lo que le tenía que decir Ginny era muy importante y que no era una noticia demasiado grata), la pelirroja, quien estaba un poco nerviosa, le dijo a su amiga:

-Herm, no se como decirte esto, no se lo he dicho nadie todavía…

-Puedes confiar en mi, Gin.

-Pasa que…creo que estoy embarazada…-

-¿QUÉ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTAS QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE HARRY?- se sobresaltó Hermione, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-Baja la voz Hermione!- la retó Ginny- alguien nos puede escuchar…-

-Bueno, perdón, pero… ¿cómo que estás embarazada¿cómo paso?- preguntó Hermione todavía atónita.

-¿Tu mamá nunca te contó el cuento de la semillita, mione?- le dijo Gin irónicamente.

-Sabes muy bien que no me refería a eso!

-Solamente paso y ya! Ok, pero hay otro problema aún más grave…-

-¿Qué puede ser más grave que eso Gin?- preguntó Hermione mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza.

-¿No saber quien es el padre?… capaz…- dijo Ginny muy avergonzada

Hermione estaba anodada, se la quedó mirando a Ginny fijamente sin poder asimilar una solo palabra de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. ¿Ginny había engañado a Harry con otra persona¿Y cómo no tomo las precauciones necesarias para no quedar embarazada?.Hermione no reconocía a la persona que tenía en frente. No era la Ginevra Molly Weasley que ella conocía.

-No te me quedes mirando así Hermione! Dime algo!- le grito Ginny haciendo salir a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-Eh…si, simplemente no puedo creer que hayas engañado a Harry- le dijo Hermione ásperamente. No se sentía enojada, ni triste, solamente confundida.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí! Yo nunca sería capaz de engañar a nadie, y menos a Harry!- le reprochó Ginny- ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que hace sólo un mes corté con Dean?

-Ay! Tienes razón Gin, discúlpame- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada- entiéndeme, uno siempre piensa lo peor en estos casos…pero la del problema acá no soy yo, sino vos¿estás segura que estás embarazada?

-Tuve un atraso de 10 días…-

-Ay, Gin¿hablaste con tu mamá?

-NO! Te dije que no se lo había contado a nadie- dijo mientras escupía lo que parecía ser un caramelo con sabor a carne.

-Ah! Cierto, tienes que contars…-

-No sé, no estoy segura de nada todavía, no quiero apurar las cosas-la interrumpió Gin.

Hubo un espacio de silencio que fue interrumpido por Hermione:

-Gin, vos misma dijiste, no hay que apurar las cosas, así que no te preocupes…-

Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ginny, quien no pudo contener las lágrimas y se largo a llorar fuertemente mojando todo el pijama de su amiga.

Lo que ninguna de ellas dos sabía es que cierto pelinegro con ojos color esmeralda estaba escuchando todo desde la cima de la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos.

Continuará...

---

Porfas! Dejen reviews! saben que TODO es bienvenido! Así se si seguirlo o no.

Me quedo cortito pero creo que nodaba para más. Iba a ver mucho me relleno. Me parece que quedó bien así.

Bueno, desde ya Graciass!

Besos.

aLe


End file.
